


Gentle Curiosity

by mistely



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentabulges, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistely/pseuds/mistely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt body changes and he can't tell anyone about it. The unexpected reaparition of Hermann in his life is just another unforeseen but not unwelcome change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> AKA self-indulgent tentadick fic because of reasons.

 

Here's a story about a little man named Newt that had a tea party with Otachi's Tongue.

A little summary: It didn't go well.

He was scared as shit and the only thing in his mind was the possibility of a parallel dimension in which kaiju weren't bad and killing machines and that tongue ran through his whole body, and not even in a sexual way.

But he forgot about that. Or tried to, at least.

He stayed with Hermann in the Hong Kong Shatterdome after the Breach was closed. As the kaiju were no longer a threat, they prettied up a few theories and final calculations and talked about returning to teaching or investigation. Probably both at the same time.

He was returning to the lab after retrieving a few papers with annotations from his room when he felt a slight irritation in his stomach. He didn't pay it much attention as he sat down and started writing a report on the properties of kaiju muscular tissue. After 20 minutes he felt the ache lower and grow in intensity, and become more localized.

After 40 minutes he excused himself and went to the nearest bathroom. What he saw there made him run to his room in record time.

Newt couldn't believe what was happening in his crotch. He often dreamed about it, but having a big, blue tentacle as a dick couldn't mean anything good.

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks were awful. Newt was always paranoid and ran everywhere, trying not to show his panic. The worst of all was that he couldn't orgasm, not even get aroused, and he didn't feel safe enough in his room to explore this new thing.

Fuck the Shatterdome and fuck communal bathrooms.

 

* * *

 

After a month, Newt was unpacking his things in a tiny department.

After another month, he still had no idea how his tentacle worked. Or dick, whatever.

He tried everything: physical stimulation, aphrodisiacs, warm water, porn, vibrators, rings, lube, in any combination that he could think of, but nothing was resulting.

He just gave up and continued his life like nothing had happened. Or tried to. He couldn't.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later he was seated in the same table as Hermann.

Five hours later (and 20 arguments, 3 almost slips, 4 kilometres, 2 sets of stairs and more confessions than they could count later) they were angrily kissing in Newt's tiny department.

As Hermann shoved him against the wall and bit his neck with enough self restraint not to be (too) painful, Newt could only think of one thing.

His tentacle.

Or dick, whatever.

As Hermann started unbuttoning his shirt, Newt panicked. He quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him away.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I'm just..."

Hermann only looked at him with parted lips, curiosity and concentration in his eyes.

"I'm asexual," he said, mentally punching himself in the face and also in the gut and in any other place that would hurt a lot.

Hermann fidgeted a little. "It's okay," he said, sounding extremely calm and probably extremely careful. "We can stop if you want."

Newt mentally punched himself some more. Hermann was too nice and it was physically painful to watch.

He felt like he was about to cry.

"Wait, no, that's not..."

Hermann just stared at him. Newt bit his lip and looked to the floor.

"That's not it."

"Newton," Hermann started, getting Newt to look back at him. "Whatever it is, you don't have to explain. We can stop. We can go as far as you want us to."

Newt sighed long and tired. He closed his eyes, frowned, and opened them again.

"I want it. I want this," he waved a hand between them. "But I have..."

He stopped, looking to the ceiling. A whole minute passed by in silence.

"Something," Newt finally said. "I have something, and it's... different." He gestured at his crotch. "And you're not gonna like it."

"Whatever it is, my... feelings for you won't change because of it."

Newt looked at him. He was going to smile when he remembered something.

"Not buying it."

Hermann scowled.

"We were friends until we met," Newt said. "Our feelings for each other changed then."

"That's different and you know it."

"How is it different?" Newt crossed his arms in challenge.

"It was your personality."

That shouldn't have hurt as much as it did.

"Well, thanks, man," Newt said sarcastically forcing his face to a mocking expression.

Hermann closed his eyes and exhaled in clear irritation. "All these years," he said opening his eyes, "having to work in the same space as you made me realize what hides in here." He poked Newt's forehead.

Newt stared at him for a moment before asking, "and what did you find?"

Hermann smiled as he said, "It's too complicated to put in just a few words."

Newt smiled a little at this.

"But," Hermann said taking a step forward. "I can tell you there's brilliance." He took another step forward. "And insanity." Another step. "And love."

Newt searched his face, open and nonjudgmental, for a sign, for an answer to the question, _what should I do?_

"You won't like it," he said.

"There is a long list of things that I didn't use to like about you," Hermann repplied.

"It's not normal," Newt tried.

"What is," Hermann said. It wasn't a question.

Newt shoved him away. "Can you please stop that?"

"I can," Hermann said after a pause, "but is that what you really want?"

Newt fell silent.

"Would you be more comfortable in your room?" Hermann asked.

Newt nodded once.

Hermann offered his hand and Newt took it.

Both walked slowly to Newt's room.

Hermann sit down on the edge of the bed and signaled Newt to sit beside him.

They started kissing slower this time, like they really meant it.

Newt's panic from earlier came back subsided thanks to Hermann's apparent gentleness, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Keeping it a secret from the world wasn't an easy task and now he was gonna do it for his worse enemy? Who also turned to be interested in him besides endless bickering and mutual beverage poisoning?

In Newt's defense, that one time was an accident and he didn't deserver revenge.

Hermann placed his hands on Newt's hips and slided them to his back. He fell backwards taking Newt with him.

Entangled, they wiggled in synchronization until the pillow was under both of their heads.

Hermann looked for a moment at Newt and made him forget his fear.

_Just this one time._

Newt closed his eyes and kissed him slowly, tasting his lips, listening to his breathing, his hands coming to undress Hermann as Hermann was doing the same to Newt.

They laid side by side caressing and undressing and kissing.

When both of their chest were bare Newt waited for the worst.

Hermann kissed him like he was the sweetests of sweets. He caressed his sides, drew circles on his back, explored his chest.

He didn't go further.

"What are you doing?" Newt asked pulling away.

"Making love to you," Hermann said with a calmness that betrayed the bulge in his pants.

Newt stared at him.

He couldn't believe it.

"I-" Newt said. He was frozen, didn't know what to do or say, didn't know what to think.

"Unbelievable," Hermann said kissing him softly and placing a hand on his face. "Doctor Geiszler thought that Doctor Gottlieb would be satisfied with meaningless sex."

Newt laughed nervously, quietly.

Hermann kissed him and let his hands travel lower.

To Newt's stomach.

He circled his navel and returned to his hips.

He pushed Newt so that he was laying on his back, placing little kisses all along his neck and jaw, making butterflies flutter in Newt's stomach.

"We can stop," he breathed against Newt's skin, "whenever and if you want."

"No, I'm..." Newt bit his lip.

Hermann stilled, hands almost hovering over Newt's body.

"I wanna do this," Newt said. "You're just gonna freak out."

"I will make my best effort not to."

Newt nodded once and Hermann lowered his kisses to Newt's chest.

Long fingers started medling with pants' buttons and a zipper. He yanked both pants and underwear to reveal a long, blue tentacle.

Which was also a dick.

Hermann paused a few seconds in which he probably stared at it, Newt thought. He couldn't say; he was looking at the ceiling and trying not to cry, already regretting what was surely his worse decision ever.

Hermann caressed his sides and breathed him in.

He kissed him just under his ribs, where esophagus met stomach.

"Can I... touch?" Hermann asked, uncertain.

"Yeah, dude," Newt said almost laughing, and quickly added, "In fact, that's the problem."

Hermann stilled again and Newt felt hot puffs of air tickling his skin.

"Elaborate?" Hermann asked.

"I don't actually know how to..." Newt trailed off. After some seconds he continued. "Since I have-" a beat. "The thing, I haven't been able to... get hard?"

"I will try my best," Hermann said.

Newt chuckled. "Good luck," he said sincerily.

Hermann let his hand descend slowly.

As he touched the tentacle, Newt couldn't even process it before it was wrapped around Hermann's hand.

Hermann began with a familiar motion after some seconds of surprise.

Newt closed his eyes and hummed at the sensation. It was hard to tell everything accurately because this was new for him, but he could feel smooth skin, long fingers wrapped around him in return, warmth, pressure.

"It's nice," Newt said quietly.

"But not nice enough," Hermann completed the thought.

"Yeah," Newt said smiling faintly.

Hermann nodded.

In the next fifteen minutes he tried different kind of touches. Fast, slow, more pressure, less pressure, long strokes, short strokes, pressing certain points, but nothing succeeded.

"It's okay, dude," Newt said.

"I'm not giving up, Newton," Hermann repplied.

A few seconds of silence in which Hermann stroked Newt's dick carefully.

Newt closed his eyes and tipped his head back.

"I want to try something," Hermann said.

"Go ahead," Newt said.

Hermann bent down to meet dry blue with wet pink.

He kissed its side before licking it.

Newt felt positively strange. He could feel Hermann's warm tongue and lips combining to, again, caress using different speeds and pressures. It felt really nice, but again, not nice enough.

He had given up several times in the past few month, so what was one more time?

Newt looked down at Hermann to see him staring back at him with dark eyes.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

Hermann slowly directed his eyes to Newt's dick with almost closed eyelids and made a noise that wasn't entirely a moan.

Newt returned his head to its former position and closed his eyes.

Yeah, he was maybe a little aroused now.

"I," Newt said. "Hermann, if you... if you want to, I can... y'know."

Hermann stared at him.

"We can," Newt said lifting his head to look at Hermann.

He really had dark eyes, full of mystery and possibly lust.

"Huh," Newt stammered. "I can move it so, you can..."

Hermann waited a few seconds for him to continue, but it was apparent he wasn't going to. He straightened and sat on Newt's legs

"Can I... ?" Hermann asked with his hand on his pant, raising his brows.

"Yeah," Newt repplied.

Hermann got rid of both their pants and underwear unaware of Newt smiling fondly at his math printed one (who would have thought?). He bent down slotting their bodies together and Newt couldn't stop his tentacle from wrapping around Hermann's cock.

Hermann liked that, if his sharp inhale and subsequent lack of breathing was anything to go by.

He breathed on Newt's neck and Newt hugged him close.

Newt was eternally grateful of his masterful control over his tentacle's movements; he could feel Hermann already _shivering_  in his arms.

"Newton," Hermann murmured, kissing his neck, shoulder and clavicle gently.

Newt just hummed in pleasure. He could feel every texture and, while it wasn't nice enough, it was blowing his mind.

Then he realized.

He was having sex with Hermann. He was having _sex_  with _Hermann_. Hermann didn't care about him having a tentacle for a dick. He was almost _shaking_ , moaning loudly, kissing him.

Newt started rocking his whole body up and down stilling Hermann with his arms.

Hermann breathed hard, moving in the opposite direction, moaning synchronized with the motions.

After a while, the sounds started to rise in pitch.

Newt thought about saying, _I love you_ , but nope, he wasn't going to. Then he thought about saying, _I hate you_ , but this wasn't the best situation for that and Hermann could misinterpret that. He wanted this. He wanted this to go smoothly. From then on, at least. He wanted Hermann to come, and he wanted that badly. He didn't even wonder since when he wanted this.

He had always wanted Hermann in a physical way.

Always.

He just recently realized his feelings ran deeper than that.

He didn't want to screw this up.

"You grumpy, old man," he said finally.

Hermann actually bit Newt's shoulder as he came. It was too soft but Newt definitely felt teeth.

He dropped all his weight on Newt and panted hard on his chest.

"Hey," Newt said, trying to sound scolding but feeling too endeared to really mean it.

"Shut up," Hermann whispered, sounding decidedly exhausted, breath slowing down to a normal rhythm.

Newton obliged if only because he couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Hopefully they would do this every day in the near future.

He caressed Hermann's back as he looked at the ceiling, dark hair in his peripheral vision.

After a while, he noticed Hermann was sleeping, but that didn't bother him; a nap would do them good.

He also noticed his tentacle was still spiraled around Hermann's member gone soft, and he decided that was exactly where he wanted it to be.

He tried not to move as he let his head fall to the side and his eyes close; he would worry about cleaning up later, when their shared warmth didn't feel like the best thing in the world. But honestly, was that ever going to happen?


End file.
